


Shutterbug

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yugioh Advent 2018 [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cameras, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Morning Kisses, Obsession, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, yugioh advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem found himself to be incredibly fascinated by plenty of things in the modern world, but perhaps none more so than the camera- as evidenced by the hundreds of pictures he had taken of Yugi in the last few months





	Shutterbug

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of Yugioh Advent 2018- "Obsession"
> 
> This was really supposed to concentrate more on Yugi than the camera but I think people still...... get the picture ~~I'll show myself out~~

Ever since Atem discovered cameras, Yugi has been living with what seems to him like a young and attractive version of his grandfather

Let's back up a spell

Atem had been back in the living world with Yugi for about five months now, and everything was ... _amazing_ , actually, even better than Yugi could have ever expected

He was happy, Atem was happy, everyone was happy

And it was that happiness that lead to Atem's current obsession

A few weeks into his new life, Yugi was taking pictures of a beautifull rainbow on the way home from the store, when he felt the pharaoh start to hover over his shoulder

"Aibou... what are you doing?"

"Hm? Taking pictures, do you want to try?"

Atem stared at him as if he had lost his mind, pure confusion on his face as the smaller duelist offered him the phone

"But.... I thought you said that device was a mobile phone...."

"Ooh, right... I forgot, I didn't have a cell phone last time you were here... it is a phone yes, but it can do other things too, like pull up the internet and set a calander and take pictures, do you want me to teach you?"

Atem nodded with excitement, and thus- _it began_

Admittedly, Atem was only moderately entertained by the concept of taking pictures in the beginning, and Instagramer he certainly was not, but that changed as soon as he started taking pictures of _people_

"Look at this thing Yug!! Ain't it great!?"

"It's a really nice apartment Joey," Yugi agreed with a gentle smile, already pulling up the camera on his phone

"I'll say it's nice! An' it's _mine_! I finally got my own place!!"

"I know, and you really deserve it!" Yugi agreed brightly

The blonde broke into a fit of giggles, grinning and posing comedicly as Yugi took the picture, Atem leaning over his shoulder to watch

"What do you think Atem? Nice picture huh?"

"Oh.... it really is!" the pharaoh gasped, grinning brightly as he reached out uncertainly for the phone

"May I take one too?"

"Hm? Oh, sure,"

Little did Yugi know that giving Atem that phone would inadvertently start his obsession

"Ya' know, ya' oughtta get your own phone now 'Tem, you've got a job, you're settlin' in all well 'round here, it's time ya' really join the 21st Century," Joey commented, posing again as Atem steadied the phone

Though.... unlike Yugi, he didn't really care to take a photo of the pose or the apartment, instead he moved closer, practically shoving the phone in Joey's face as he snapped the picture

"H-Hey uh... ya' know, that ain't gonn-"

"It's perfect!" Atem cried happily, practically bouncing with joy as he showed Yugi the picture

It was just a picture of Joey's face, but Atem seemed excited about it so....

"It's great Atem! I bet if you practice you'll really get good at this!"

Yugi would come to regret those words

In the next several months, Atem would really take his boyfreind's advice to heart, and he would find himself in possession of Yugi's phone snapping pictures nearly everytime the smaller duelist turned around

Mostly he took photos of people- of his freinds, specifically

Everything from posed pictures to candid shots, mostly of their faces

But his favorite subject?

That honor would have to go to Yugi himself

It felt like everytime he blinked Atem was taking his picture

He had already had to buy _three flashdrives_ just to store all the photos on because he didn't feel right deleting them without Atem's permission, and Atem himself certainly didn't seem interested in letting go of them...

He wasn't quite sure where the obsession lied, but Yugi felt a bit bad about asking- or more specifically, he felt bad about the idea of discouraging Atem

He wanted his partner to be happy more than anything else in the universe, and if taking pictures was making him happy, then who was it hurting? Why should Yugi stop him?

All of it came to a head one morning, however, when Yugi slowly opened his eyes, coming awake to the soft morning light.....

And the sound of the camera going off

Blinking a few times, he found himself startling at having the camera right in his face

....

_*sigh*_

"Atem? Honey... why are you taking pictures of me wile I'm asleep?" he yawned, slowly sitting up and rubbing tiredly at his eyes

"Because, you're beautifull when you sleep Partner, well... you're always beautifull,but ... you look so much more calm and at peace, that's all," the pharaoh explained softly, a slight blush on his face as he looked down and fiddled with the phone

....

Great, why doesn't Yugi just go outside and kick a pigeon wile he's at it?

"Well that's..... that's really sweet Atem," he said softly, a gentle smile on his face as he reached out to give his boyfreind a hug, smiling a little more when he felt his partner hug him back- tight and squeezing, just like always, it always felt like getting a hug by a giant teddy bear

It was quite a delight

"'Can I ah.... ask you a question though?" he asked softly as he pulled away, staring into his lover's big bright eyes

... Ah....

This really did feel like a mortal sin, but...

This was getting _rediculous_

"Ofcourse Yugi, you can always ask me anything,"

"W-Well ... it's just.... I notice that you tend to take an awfull _lot_ of pictures.... I just wondered why,"

"Why?" Atem echoed in confusion, blinking, head tilting to the side like a confused pug

"For the same reason that everyone takes photos, because I want to preserve my memories of all of my freinds, we had no way of taking photos when I was alive last, as you know, and ... I often wish that I had photos of my other loved ones to look at, of Set and Mahaad and Mana.... the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl cards are similar, I suppose, but they just aren't quite the same thing, and ... though I know it makes little sense, given the circumstances, I can't help wishing I had had photos of them when you first put the puzzle together, so that .. even if I couldn't remember who _I_ was, I could remember who _they_ were.... I don't exactly plan on losing my memories again any time soon, or losing my loved ones either, but.... you never know what will happen, already people are drifting apart and going away.... I'm glad I was able to take pictures of Tea` when she was here last, so I can remember her when I miss her, and even if I do get to keep you all- wich I desperately hope I do- time changes everything, in ... days, months... years from now... I want to be able to remember simple happy things that I may otherwise forget, in a few years when we have children and no longer are able to get a good night's sleep, I wish to be able to remember the beauty of your sleeping face, when we grow old together and no longer look as we do now, I wish to remember how beautifull you are now, so I may compare it to the beauty you grow into, and I wish to leave these photos here, for our children and grandchildren to have, so that they can have peices of our lives with them always, even when you and I move on into Aaru, where we will be together for eternity, I wis-- a-aibou!? What's wrong!? Why are you crying!?"

And from that moment on, Yugi never again questioned why Atem took so many pictures, nor did he ever do anything but try his best to participate in his lovely photos

A few weeks later Yugi found himself waking up, his eyes slowly opening to the soft morning rays as he stared down at the familiar sight of the camera lens

He smiled, sitting up and reaching out to wrap his arms around his partner's neck

"Mm, good morning, my other self," he cooed sweetly, pressing a kiss to Atem's cheek, much to the pharaoh's giggling delight

"Good morning partner, guess what?"

"Mmm, what?"

"I discovered how to turn photos into videos!"

Slowly, Yugi raised an eyebrow, shifting back and staring at the phone, the little red flashing "Recording" light blinking at him

....

Ah......

He just giggled, grinning to himself and giving Atem a big fat kiss on the cheek

"So you did,"

"It's snowing outside, can we go out so I can take photos of you in the snow?"

"Sure," he promised, kissing Atem gently on the nose

"I don't see why not,"


End file.
